


It's All Too Much

by Momma_Time



Series: Soft Nines [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Seeing a murder scene like this...not everyone can be unaffected forever.





	It's All Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> There's descriptions of death, blood, torture, and dismemberment. Y'all be safe.  
> I didn't edit this at all. Lol  
> This was a prompt by cyberlifesconnorIsnowready

There was blood everywhere.  
  
It wouldn't be visible much longer without his sensors, but seeing how viciously someone had murdered these two androids, seeing the blue blood still drying on the walls and dripping from the coffee table. It made Nines' stomach turn, and he didn't have one.  
  
He pasted on his unaffected façade and went about his business with the investigation. Gavin had to leave the apartment for a moment to get some air; he hated androids but this? This was barbaric.  
  
Limbs were twisted in distorted directions and scattered across the room. With how they were pulled apart, Nines concluded that they were still alive for half of the dismemberment. The murderer hadn't bashed their heads in, hadn't damaged the one component he needed to see who it was.  
  
That made the whole situation worse. Nines downloaded the visuals recorded on the devices and immediately felt like he was going to be sick. The androids were lovers, and the murderer didn't like that. He said so in the recordings and Nines had to yank his hand away with a gasp, as if the component had burned him.  
  
"How...bad is it?"  
  
Nines turned his head slowly to see Gavin in the doorway. The man was still pale, but Nines could smell the bile he nearly excreted on his breath from here. Gavin's expression only fell further when he saw Nines' face. Despite Nines' best efforts, he couldn't hide how terrified and disturbed he was by what he saw.  
  
"Your um, your tablet, Gavin. Please."  
  
Gavin passed it to him, and Nines uploaded the two videos for Gavin to see and passed it back wordlessly.  
  
"Fucking hell..."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Nines scanned the four hands for DNA, searched the database, and scribbled down the information. "Marshall Lovejoy. Twenty-eight. Ties to nationalists and attended the most recent anti-androids' rights rally. Works at the pizzeria ten minutes up the street, and here's his address. If you'll excuse me, please."  
  
He passed the note to Gavin and brushed passed him to leave early.  
  
"Wait, kid!"  
  
Nines paused and looked back to Gavin, expression flat again.  
  
"Um, this is uh, pretty ugly. You okay?"  
  
Nines arched a brow, looking passed Gavin at the bodies. "I'm unaffected, detective, but thank you for your concern."  
  
With that, he was gone and getting the hell out of there. Rather than wait for Gavin to ride with him, Nines called a taxi and sent a message to Connor to meet him at their apartment. Immediately. He offered no other explanation than that, which, once Connor received it, panicked the older android and he couldn't reach Nines to find out anything else.  
  
Nines had shut off his connection to their private network so he wouldn't need to worry about Connor bothering him about it.  
  
Once in the taxi, Nines all but ripped his jacket off, then his tie, and then finished by undoing the top three buttons. He wanted to remove more but decided it would be inappropriate, but damn he thought he'd suffocate if he didn't get the rest off and get it off now.  
  
It was only when he got home and the door shut behind him that he finished stripping the last of it off. Connor beat him there and raced to the front door from the living room once he heard Nines come in. He paused, watching as the other frantically tried to remove half of his outfit, and waited patiently before approaching.  
  
"Nines," he called softly. "Couch or bed?"  
  
"Bed." His voice was clipped, quiet and easy to miss.  
  
Connor came a little closer and offered Nines his hand, "Want to hang on?"  
  
Nines nodded and hurriedly grabbed the hand, squeezing it like a lifeline. Connor silently led him to the bedroom and waited for a silent direction. Nines motioned for Connor to get his jacket off and socks and then crawled onto the bed. He spread his arms and let Connor drape himself over Nines, pinning the younger to the bed. There were a few minutes there where Nines was stiff as a board, silent and coiled to take flight at the first sign of danger.  
  
His grip around Connor was just this side of too tight, but Connor didn't complain. There was no reason to stress the distraught man further.  
  
After a while, Nines loosened his grip on Connor and melted beneath his weight. It took another hour still before he could speak.  
  
"No crime scene has been this...disturbing. I uploaded their last moments to Gavin's tablet, so if you wish to see, you can ask him. I don't...want to think of too many details."  
  
Connor rolled to the side so they could face each other. Nines reached up to play in Connor's hair, brow furrowed. "Actually, I want to say a little more...it was a couple, androids, and the man who killed them dismembered them in a way that they'd have to live through most of it. There was fucking, dammit Connor, there was so much blood. It was on the ceiling too, and I just...why are humans so cruel?"  
  
"I don't know, Nines. We, androids, are not perfect either. You and I were made to do something similar."  
  
"But not rip deviants apart! Shut them down, return them to be analyzed to find the problem, not torture them."  
  
Connor met his gaze after a minute of silence, "This is true."  
  
"Fucking right it's true," he snapped. Nines took a slow breath and clenched his eyes shut. "'m sorry for snapping."  
  
"Don't be, Nines. I understand." Connor leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Nines' forehead. "I'll always understand...you okay?"  
  
"Can we stay here a little longer?"  
  
"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt for me for more soft Nines?  
> Come say hi at ixhadbadxdays on Tumblr.


End file.
